


The nun, the star, the kappa and the fool

by Indigoblau



Series: Manga/Anime Poems [2]
Category: Arakawa Under the Bridge
Genre: Arakawa under the bridge - Freeform, Gen, how do I tag this?, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: This is a Poem, not a story, and I have no friggin' idea how to summarize a Poem.'sup





	The nun, the star, the kappa and the fool

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost sorry for posting something like this, after all, fanfictions are normally meant to be Storys, not Poems.  
> But, writing in genereal and especially Poems has been a huge hobby and a really personal Thing for me.  
> And I'm so in love with Arakawa under the bridge rn bcs this story holds sooo muchhhhhhh I'm dead  
> Enjoy

Rain is falling  
fluorescent drops of  
hopeless dreaming.  
rain is falling  
more intensly now  
and through our big wide grins  
we are  
wailing.

Transparent words  
form each other  
with the pitter-patter  
on the ground  
solid rock-bottom  
is where a  
different hope is found

On this grassy riverside  
glossy eyes  
remember days  
where once we all  
thought we knew  
everything and were  
standing tall

Looming figures  
we are, drowing the sun  
from our dreams and  
the last hope for  
a better life  
a sense;  
something to thrive

In our own  
wonderful restricted world  
we barely stand up  
we barely feel and  
the worst, we  
can barely tell what  
is real

Here, where the rain  
falls and we listen  
to the wind for  
we don't  
have anything other to do  
than  
listening to  
ourselves.

We learn that  
this, exactly  
is one of the hardest  
things to do  
to speak up and  
to get through

Through the enormous wall  
of expectations and  
things we once  
hailed true  
all while we learn  
from each other  
how to colorfully burn.

How to be born  
anew  
from the ashes  
how to know  
who  
we are.  
Who we  
want to be and  
what perspective  
of life we  
want to see

How to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz tell me what you think about it and if you'd like to see more Anime related Poems :)  
> Have nice day <3


End file.
